Big Time Reality
by BigTimeRushSuperFan
Summary: This story is all about Big Time Rush as in a a band,and the story will be focusing on their real life,that contains drama,fame,family and love.


This is a story about the real Big Time Rush ,im gonna be focusing on their real life,not their should be pretty interesting, you guys like it!

"Are you guys ready?"Kendall asked the band before entering the stage.

"Ready"James responed and turned on his mic.

Logan nodded and patted Carlos on the back.

"In that way,lets go"Kendall said and entered the stage first.

Fans started were ever croud was holding up I 3 LOGAN and

I 3 KENDALL soon as the first song started,all the fans started singing along.

"Do you want to ride in a big limousine?

Tell me do you want to,

Take a litlle bit of the fame machine?

If you wanna be disccovered,

And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine."

"You can do it,

Stick right to it,

It could happen tonight"

"You wanna be famous,famous,

You wanna be the one who's living the life,

You wanna be famous,famous,

You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride."

As soon as Logan started rapping at the end of the song,crowd went insane.

Teddy bears,underwear,and all sorts of crazy stuff was trown at the stage by thousands of fans.

After about ten more songs,the concert was coming to an and.

2 massive body guards led the way to their dressing room because they all knew,there was gonna be at least one crazy fan who will want to appear the the "after party".

5 minutes later,boys were finally in their dressing room.

There was some cake on the table,left for them from their performance manager,wich was like a present for their good performance.

"I will have to get going soon thought"Logan said while taking a sip of his favourite drink.

"What?We were planning on going for dinner in the town?And you are just ditching us?"James said kinda offendeed.

"Sorry guys,I have to attend a live interview,but I should be back untill 10,so if you want to,we can go get dinner then.

"Yeah,okay,that works"Kendall said and checked his phone.

Kendall's manager walked in,with tons of paper in his hans.

"Kendall,we gotta talk"he said and dragged Kendall out of the room.

"Listen,I booked a last minute audition for a movie role,so you better get your ass over there,tommorow at the morning."Kendall's mannager said,in a not very friendly mood.

"What?But I have my fan meet-up tommorow.I cant let down all of them!"Kendall was upset.

"They still have Logan,James and Carlos!They wont miss you that much"he said,being very arrogant.

"We are a band!And a movie role?"Kendall asked.

"Yes,a movie role!Beacuse we all know that Big Time Rush had a year,top two,until it we better get your name out there."manager said.

"That's bullshit!We are not splitting up any time soon!"Kendall said very annoyed.

"You know what?Im your manager!And you do as I say!Be there!"Kendall's arrogant manager said and walked out of the room,while punching the door on the exit.

"What was that all about"James asked while entering the room.

"I dunno"Kendall responed.

"Carlos is making some kinda of vlog for his You Tube channel so what should we do?"James asked.

"What about we just get out?Lets find a good restaurant in wich we will have dinner in later."Kendall suggested.

"That sound great"James said,picked up his jacket,and started walking.

It didn't took long for the Big Time Rush boys to be recognized,so a hord of fans rushed to them,when they found out James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt were walking in the midlle of NYC.

"James,im your biggest fan!"one girl screamed.

"Kendall,you rule!I luv you!"another girl yelled.

"May I have your autograph?Im like your biggest fan!"a lot of them were saying.

"Its getting kinda crazy in here"Kendall said to James while signing a girls arm.

"Yea,but I don't mind it."James responed,smiled,and hugged a fan wich started crying as soon as she got close to James.

In the other part of the town,Logan was doing a live show wich was going pretty well.

He got a lot of fun questions,wich he anwsered very gladly.

The show was coming to a end,so just a few more questions could be anwsered.

A blonde girl,wit LOGAN t-shirt asked Logan to rap his part in one of her favourite songs,Famous.

Logan wasn't too excited about it,but he did it anyway.

It was a great ending to the show.

Since Logan has a warm heart,he stayed after the show a bit,to meet some of his fans even thought he didn't have to do that.

While Logan was signing autographs,and giving fans hugs,mysterious person pulled his sleeve.

He turned around.

He was shocked.

"You?"he asked.

I hope that wasn't too long,and that the story line takes your fancy!Anyway,I will be putting the 2nd part soon so stay tuned!Thanks for your time!Bye


End file.
